The Stupid Fight
by GamerArtGirl
Summary: Brick and Butch get into a small fight that leads them to getting detention! What happens when Butch tries to make up with Brick. You'll know if you read it.


**Brick's POV**

Stupid detention. Stupid Ms. Keene. Stupid Butch! I fumed in my seat all the way across the classroom from him. This is all his fault!

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"What the fuck Butch!?" Brick yelled at his brother. He had caught Butch eating his strawberries. One thing you should never do is take Brick's food. Never. "What?" Butch asked, "What do you think you're doing?" They were in a self study period, and during this time Brick likes to eat._

 _"Eating strawberries?" Brick glared at Butch, "Eating MY strawberries!" Butch gave him a look of irritation, "Stop yelling."_

 _"NO! You know how I feel about people eating my food!"_

 _"Brick I swear to God if you don't stop yelling at me..."_

 _"What are you gonna do about it?!"_

 _Butch threw the strawberries in the air and used his laser vision to vaporize them._

 _Brick tackled Butch and raised his fist, "Brick and Butch Jojo! That's after school detention!" Ms. Keene yelled at them both. Butch pushed Brick off of him and gave Brick a cold expression, "Whatever..." He muttered then walked out the classroom._

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

I felt tears on the rim of my eyes, he's mad at me...I overreacted...

* * *

 **Butch's POV**

Fuck everything. Why did I have to go and do that? I know he hates my guts now. I looked at the clock and put my head on my desk. Argh...it's only 2:15! I can not wait for two more hours to make up with him.

"I'm going to the restroom boys. Be civilized please." Ms. Keene said standing up and walking to the door. _'This is my chance.'_ Brick just looked outside the window. I stood up and walked to her desk. I then took anesthetic powder and dropped some in her cup of coffee. I took her spoon and mixed the concoction till it looked like what it was originally.

Why do I have anesthetic powder with me? Don't worry about it...hehe...but, with this she'll be out for a few hours.

I sat back down and coincidentally, Ms. Keene walked back inside the room. She thanked us for our civilization and gulped down the rest of her coffee.

 _3...2...1...THUD!_ She fell to the floor with soft thud. I got up again and lifted Ms. Keene to her desk, sat Ms. Keene in her chair, to which she put her head down and snored softly. Then I turned to face Brick.

"Brick?"

"..." No response...

"Red?~" I called to him with cute voice.

"...What?" He finally spoke.

"You mad at me?"

He sighed in response, "What, do you like food more than me?" He shook his head, "...No..."

I walked over to his desk and lifted his chin so he could look me in the eye, "I didn't mean to go that far. I'm sorry." I muttered, he turned away from me. I started to get irritated so I pulled him out his seat and roughly kissed him.

He tried to protest by attempting to push me away but I wrapped my arms around him. He slowly gave in and held my shirt with one hand and moved his other hand to my hair. I pushed my way into his mouth exploring his hot cavern and deepening the kiss. He moaned softly when our tongues touched and we fought for dominance but, I came out victorious. When I pulled away he gave me a half lid eyed lustful gaze.

But I let go of him, "What's wrong?" He asked still holding on to my shirt, "Are you still mad at me?" He shook his head, "Then why didn't answer the first time?"

He hugged me tightly, "I love you Butch..." I sighed and hugged him back well aware that I was blushing, "So annoying..." He giggled softly and I smiled.

"Where's Boomer?" He asked me, "I think he's in the art classroom with the girls, why?" Brick looked at me with a seductive grin, "He's too busy to hear us all the way across campus..." Before I could ask about what he was talking about he pulled off his shirt and tossed it on a desk.

I smirked at him before moving him against the wall, "Mmm, you want this?~" I said in his ear before licking it and kissing his neck, he shivered under my touch before responding with a shaky breath, "Y-yes..."

I lowered my hand to tweak his right nipple and I kiss his jawline, "B-butch...ah!" I then pulled him into yet another passionate kiss, "Butch...please..." He moaned as our tongues rubbed against each.

"Be patient Red." I told him and he shook his head no before he took off his pants and underwear, sat on a desk and spread his legs, "Please _daddy._ " He begged, there he goes with that daddy kink again...why can't he be this eager all the damn time?

"Red, why do you do this to me?" He wet two fingers with saliva then thrusted the digits inside his entrance, "Wh...why aren't y-you doing this to me?" His breathing hitched as he fingered himself, " _D-daddy!"_ He moaned.

I curled my hands into fist before cursing under my breath. I walked over to him and removed his fingers before unzipping my pants and freeing my erection. I then aligned my cock and pushed myself inside of Brick. He wrapped his legs around my waist and put his hands on my shoulders.

* * *

 **Brick's POV**

Butch thrusted in me at a comical speed, I knew for a fact he was trying to not break the desk with his regular rough and fast thrusts. "Butch...more!" I whined, "The desk..." He replied before I pulled him into another deep kiss, the way our tongues danced against each other, all wet and needy, told me that Butch was not happy with the situation either.

When we pulled away, panting hard, I mustered, "The floor..." He thought about it before smirking at me, I grinned at him when he picked me up and laid me on the floor. He thrusted into me...and oh Lord was it so God damned heavenly.

"Ah! Ah! AH!~" I cried digging my nails into his back, "F-fuck!" He groan, "Butch!" I moaned repeatedly, every time I called his name he picked up speed hitting my prostate right on. I grew hotter and hotter, it was just so good!

He kissed my neck before biting and sucking on a sensitive spot. I felt a familiar rush of blood to my abdomen, "C...close!" I cried, "M-me too..." He tweaked with left nipple this time, I felt myself salivating more, drool trickling down to my chin.

"R-red you're really tight today." Butch moaned in my ear, "I was scared." I told him, "Of?" My brain felt like mush as I tried to talk. Words were not forming right.

"Just-how do you feel?" He asked me, "...so good...!" He pounded harder making me wish I had died. I failed to keep quiet, "OH YES! B-BUTCH!"

He kissed me again, sucking on my tongue playfully and I snapped, "Coming!" I moaned against his lips and my member shot out loads of cream, though I just came, Butch sped up more before releasing his seed in me. I could barley breathe, my legs were trembling with sensation.

"You...okay?" Butch asked sitting up. I nodded weakly at him, "...just exhausted is all." He lifted me up so I was straddling his lap, "What were you scared of?" He asked me, "I was scared that you were mad at me, so I took the initiative to start..."

He chuckled, "You know for someone who passes everything with flying colors you sure are dumb." I glared at him, "If I were mad at you I wouldn't have drugged Ms. Keene just to apologize you know. Or kissed you," He kissed me softly, "I can never stayed mad at you..."

I smiled at his words and kissed him again, "But don't think I won't punish you later for yelling at me." His voiced dripped with a sadistic tone, "You said you weren't mad!" He kissed my forehead, "It's called tough love."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! This idea for the AU was given to me by none other than *drumroll* The-Yaoi-Fangirl! Please review and favorite and I'll see you all later! Bye c:**_


End file.
